<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can tell. by breakums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291568">We can tell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums'>breakums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, I love prompt generator, bow being SUPPORTIVE, casta struggling with the fact she wants to be with sw, mermista lowkey bullying casta oml, “why are you so thirsty”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little nudge on Castaspella’s arm broke her out of her trance. She turned to look at who was sitting beside her, Bow.</p><p>“Yes?” She said quietly.</p><p>“In the nicest way possible, Your Majesty,” Bow cleared his throat. “Why are you so thirsty?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaspella &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We can tell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love prompts generator bc I always get overwhelmed by writing multi chapter works so when I have something small and cute like this it makes me feel all tingly and happy. These bitches gay and tbh... I’m happy for them.</p><p>reminder: I literally don’t have anyone to beta my works so these are straight from the notes app. I fix all the mistakes I catch but if any slip past me I am sorry :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grey, red, black, and a little pink. Those were the only colors Castaspella could see as she stared at Shadow Weaver from across the room. The Princess Alliance was listening to Adora make a plan for them to get into the Fright Zone, but all Casta could do was look at Shadow Weaver in awe. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She hated Shadow Weaver, she wanted to hold her accountable for all the trouble she caused for Mystacor and her family. Yet, there was something that drew her to the woman. She couldn’t pin it. She couldn’t turn her attention away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It felt - wrong. Why was she so intrigued by the woman who had caused so much pain for the people around her? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe it was her color scheme, she had always liked the combination of red and black. No. Maybe it was her long, black, flowing hair that she wanted to run her hands through for hours. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was the mask. Castaspella wanted nothing more than to peel it off and see Shadow Weaver’s face. She knew it was deeply scarred, but she wanted to see it for herself. She wanted to run her fingers across it, feel the-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A little nudge on Castaspella’s arm broke her out of her trance. She turned to look at who was sitting beside her, Bow.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?” She said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“In the nicest way possible, Your Majesty,” Bow cleared his throat. “Why are you so thirsty?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?” she asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A snort escaped from Mermista, who was sitting next to Bow and had overheard. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Glimmer pointed it out, and I can’t help but noticing.” Bow said as he tried to hold in a giggle. “Do you have a thing for Shadow Weaver?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wha- I do not!” She said defensively as her face grew to be a bright red. “What makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uhhm, maybe the fact that you literally don’t stop staring at her?” Mermista said as she caught Castaspella turning to look back at Shadow Weaver.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I do not!” Castaspella said as she looked back at Bow. “Tell her I’m not always staring at Shadow Weaver!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But- you do?” Bow said, his voice squeaking. “Don’t worry! We won’t tell anyone we swear!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Bow, with the way she’s been acting, I’m pretty sure </span> <em><span class="s3">everyone </span></em> <span class="s2">knows.” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Castaspella, truly struggling to accept that she may or may not be starting to develop feelings for Shadow Weaver, brought her hands up to her face. “What am I supposed to do? I didn’t ask to be attracted to her!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We know!” Bow said as he put his hands on Casta’s shoulders. “We’re here for you! You can’t control love, that’s the fun of it!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“T-Thank you...” Castaspella sighed, slowly sliding down farther into her seat. This was going to be a long ride.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mermista making fun of casta for having a crush superiority</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>